Kids Stuck in the Past
by pichukid694
Summary: Never trust your sister's gut and never agree to be test subjects for any of Kai's ideas. Especially when he claims its a time machine. The Fallon kids are plunged into the past, before they were born (Present CoD) and are stuck until they find a way to get back.


If we learned one thing today, it was that we should never agree to be test subjects for any of Kai's ideas. Especially if that idea was a time machine.

**Nathan Jacob Fallon POV**

"Super Boy! Get here quickly!" I heard Uncle Kai shriek as I stood outside the door of the crime lab. I cringed and thought of my choices, whether to run out of the door or brace myself for what my crazy uncle had to show me. Uncle Kai was not my real uncle but he was a coworker of my parents. I say coworker because I'm not sure if my parents acquaint him as a friend or not.

I took a step towards the opposite direction until a stern voice stopped me in my tracks. "Nathan, I will commend you son for your rightful decision but just try to humor Kai for now. His silly sims 4 game is scratched so its out of commission and I'm afraid that if we don't entertain him, he'll just break everything and annoy us for forever long. And you know we all don't want that." I turned to face the voice, but I knew it was my dad, Captain Mal Fallon.

I sighed, knowing he was correct and I had to follow his orders. "Kay, dad.."

He smiled proudly and made a face. I winced knowing it was the face he made whenever he had a "genius" idea. My sister was standing beside him, texting away but had a smirk, knowing I had to endure the awkward weirdness of uncle Kai. The smirk vanished into a look of surprise when dad moved her in front of him by the shoulders. "How about you take Melanie along with you! You guys can suffer the pain together! Have fun!" He said and left, leaving behind a chuckle.

"What?!" Melanie huffed and stuffed her phone in her pocket, what she usually did when she was angry. She suddenly has no motive to use her phone anymore, which can be seen as a miracle at times. "So not fair, dad." She said under her breathe.

I laughed and was glad that I didn't have to go see uncle Kai by myself but it ended when I heard another call from him. "Super boy!~" he said singsongy.

I shook my head and looked to my sister. "Let's go see what he wants." I said after a sigh.

**Melanie Kensley Fallon POV**

Kai jumped up and down, clapping when he turned to see my brother and I enter the lab. "oh goodie! You brought Super Girl too! The Super Twins!" He smiled widely at us and presented a machine behind him like that lady showing the prizes on one of those game shows dad always watches when there are no sports games on tv.

I didn't understand why he always had to call us that. Although we learned to just accept it after years of hearing Kai's disturbing explanation. He said it was because we were the products of the famous unstoppable team of Agent Hottie Boom Bottie and Detective Maligator and we are bound to inherit their awesome crime fighting detective skills.

I pointed my eyebrow at his machine, which was just a old school telephone booth plugged into a pool of wires connected to a laptop. I glanced at my brother to see he was also giving the machine a hard look, observing it carefully. Just like my brother to get into details.

"Are you going to tell us what you are showcasing before us or are we just going to stare at it?" I ask, bluntly. I crossed my arms as I waited, very unamused. This could have amazed us when we were 5 but he seems to be 10 years late.

"Well, my not so little super girl." Kai started as my nose wrinkled at the name. "This here is my best invention ever! My prototype time machine!" He then did jazz hands as he shined a goofy smile.

"Best invention? Isn't your very first machine ever?" I heard a voice sarcastically say. I turned and smiled at Aunt Amy who was doing work on her computer. "Now why did you even call them over, Kai. I'm sure they have better things to do than stare at your machine."

"Well Amy, I brought them here to show off its awesome-ness!" Then he skipped over to the laptop connected to the machine. "I also wanted someone to test it out and since someone has to man the laptop, I was thinking you guys can help!"

Amy got up at this and overlooked the wiring and machinery. She had a look of worry. "Kai, I don't think thats a good idea. Something can go wrong."

"Yeah.. I don't think this is a very safe." My brother added. He was observing it up close, his hand over the glass of the entrance.

"Natara and Mal will have our heads if anything happens to these two."

I could understand what they meant by the machine being at some level of being dangerous but my mind couldn't help but make me think otherwise. My brother opened the entrance and peered into the telephone booth. A flash idea shot through my head, it seemed stupid but well, dad did say to humor Kai.

I smiled and gave a quick thumbs up to Uncle Kai before shoving my brother into the booth. "Hit it, Uncle Kai! You owe us!" I said as I closed the door behind us.

"Mel!" He yelled as he was swept away and then again when we were crammed inside the little space the booth had. "Mel?! What was that?" I gave him a sheepish innocent smile, the one I knew my brother couldn't stay mad at. "Don't even try it." He said, pushing it away and went to focusing on our surroundings instead.

I sighed. "Sorry Nate, but Dad did say to humor Kai and do you really believe this thing will actually work? I was just following-"

"Don't say your gut. Because I really hate your gut right now." He said, cutting me off. "Gah! I can't believe I let this happen!" He yelled in anger until the world around us started to shake.

"Nate? What's happening?" I was getting worried as the shaking grew wilder.

**Nathan POV**

I placed my hands on the walls as I tried to keep my footing as the earth shook. "I think Kai just started this thing up." He announced over the noise of the shaking. The shaking grew to the point we were both yelling our heads off until we took a fall, tumbling to the floor as my world faded to black.

That is, until my eyes fluttered slowly and I noticed that we was lying on the crime lab floor. "Mel, I don't think it worked." I groaned and looked up. I was startled at what I saw at first. Aunt Amy, Uncle Kai, and my mom and dad were crowded around where we lay. But my eyes and my brain was tugging at me, something was different about them. "Nevermind." I said under my breath.

**Do you want the next chapter to be more Nate POV, more Mel POV? I am sure to put a chapter of when Present Amy and Kai found the twins and a few lines of what Present Natara and Mal are thinking.**

**Also, do you want chapters about what's happening in the future (the twins' timeline) while they are missing?**


End file.
